


The Weakness In Me

by Rocquellan



Series: VF Cheating Series [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it the weakness in Akihito or the strength in Asami?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weakness In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to Contrite and Persistence. Based on song of the same name by Keisha White.

 

It didn’t take long. Maybe a few months, a year? Time moved so fast when one wasn’t focusing on it, like the flow of water down a stream. To the naked eye the water always looked the same but never is.

The new apartment wasn’t exuberant, just a comfortable little two bedroom for Akihito and Shinji. They were only able to afford it after Shinji left College and got a job at an upscale museum Downtown.

Their second day after moving into their new place, Akihito woke up to the smell of breakfast. It smelt good but different. He didn’t know why he kept comparing everything his current boyfriend did to what his ex always did because he knew it wasn’t fair. But he just couldn’t help himself.

Miso soup, grilled mackerel and steepled green tea.

Akihito sat up in bed and smiled at the tray placed in his lap. Shinji sat beside him and gave him a peck on the lips. “Morning, how was your night?”

They celebrated their gathering (again) with an intense night of lovemaking. “Amazing. And thank you for breakfast. Itadakimasu.”

The heavenly smell woke up his senses and Akihito sipped the soup.

Shinji smiled. “Anything for you.”

They kissed and Akihito’s chest tightened, he couldn’t accept that phrase so easily. He took a bite of the mackerel while Shinji stood. He looked at him as he stopped and turned.

“By the way, you got three missed call early this morning from an unknown number. I wonder if it was an accident like all those other times?”

Just then Shinji handed him his cell phone and Akihito took it, knowing very well who it was. “It must be, thank you.”

Shinji smiled then left. Feeling his stomach suddenly rejecting the food he had before him, Akihito put the tray on the bedside table to his right. He scrolled his phone’s missed call list and bit his lip worriedly. He couldn’t believe that even after blocking his cell and business numbers and then changing his phone, Asami was still able to contact him.

_What the hell does he want now?_

The phone chose that instance to ring. The same unknown number lit the screen and he hurriedly answered. He said no word and the speaker clipped out a short message before hanging up.

_“Meet me in an hour, you know where.”_

Akihito sighed, part of him wanted to go and part didn’t. He felt so torn because he knew he was weak to Asami and he didn’t want to hurt Shinji.

Just then there was a crash, the sound of ceramic breaking and it startled Akihito. He looked up to see Shinji standing at the door in gloves and an apron, looking apologetic.

“I broke one of your plates, sorry.”

He forced a smile and shook his head. “It’s just a plate, don’t worry.”

“You look anxious, who called?”

Akihito threw the sheet off quickly and got out of bed. “Nobody important. I was asked to run an errand for the office.”

“Clean up and hurry back, we’re going to watch a movie later.”

Shinji left and for Akihito, it left a really bad taste in his mouth that he could lie to him so easily. He didn’t deserve that, he was making a fool of both of them.

Akihito knew, that if there was no feelings for Shinji, he wouldn’t be feeling this way. He gave him affection from the beginning because he wanted it to work, but under Asami’s persistent influence he was slowly crumbling.

*****VF*****

The car was unmistakable, like a beacon signalling Asami’s presence. Was he so attuned to the man he could tell where he was without seeing him? There were four cars parked close to each other and he knew exactly which one to walk up to. The door opened and he hesitated, swallowing thickly before sliding inside and closing said door beside him.

Asami looked no different from the last time he saw him, or from the first day they’d met. That signature cigarette was dangling from his lips and even the smell was nostalgic. Shinji hated smoking. He sat across from the man and looked him straight in his unconcerned face. He then looked out the window.

“I’m tired of this, what do you want?”

Asami tapped the partition glass behind him and the car started moving, to where he didn’t know. Asami gazed at him then and he looked at him expectantly.

“Well, what do you want and where are we going?”

“I want you back.”

“I’ve got enough troubles without you interfering. Why do you call when you know I can’t freely answer the phone?”

Asami didn’t answer. He just took a drag of his cigarette before tapping ash into an ashtray beside him.

“Why do you stay when you want me too?”

“Principle,” Akihito sighed. He wasn’t denying he wanted Asami, it just wasn’t the right thing to do. He never thought it was and didn’t want to think it will be. He was bound to the new love but at the same time the old one cut way too deep.

“You love him.”

“Yes.”

“But not as much as you love me.”

“No.”

Asami nodded; acceptance of something. What, he wasn’t sure.

“How’s Kushina?”

“Doing well, especially in school,” Asami answered.

Akihito smiled. “I expected no less.”

Asami smiled wistfully, his little pride and joy.

“Have you eaten?”

“No.”

“Sushi?”

“Playing dirty, aren’t you, Asami?”

At the man’s questioning look he explained. “You know I wouldn’t be able to refuse sushi.”

At that the man chuckled.

Asami was single now, Akihito knew, with shared custody of his daughter. He didn’t want to fall, but he found himself swaying and becoming comfortable with their attempts at normalcy. Even though they met up every now and again, Asami would simply tell him he wanted him back, accept his refusal and they’d eat and talk like long lost friends, building a better relationship than when they were lovers; better than their past relationship riddled with doubt and angst.

“My place?”

Akihito became pensive at that. “Too intimate.”

Asami nodded. “Fine, we’ll find a restaurant close by.”

Akihito watched as Asami instructed his driver and the vehicle turned.

He relaxed. If only Asami was like this when they’d first met. He still found himself in wonderment of how easily Asami influenced him despite his resistance. “Are you so strong or is it the weakness in me?”

Asami didn’t answer.

*****VF*****

With a heavy heart and a heavy sigh Akihito pushed his key into his front door and unlocked it.

“Tadaima,” he muttered after closing it behind him.

Shinji then emerged from the bedroom. “Okaeri. That was one long errand, it took you all day.”

“Yes, it was.” Akihito swallowed as his chest tightened when he realized he’d lied without batting an eyelash.

Shinji seemed excited...so accepting. “Hey, Akihito. I made pot roast tonight and rented...” Akihito watched as Shinji picked up the DVD and read the front. “...Breakfast at Tiffany’s”

He chuckled after hanging up his jacket. “No action fighting tonight?”

“No, something romantic for a change.”

They kissed, a deep long passionate kiss that Akihito instigated because he wanted to make sure he still had feelings for Shinji. As long as he did, Asami wouldn’t be able have complete control over him. Besides, he didn’t want to choose, because if he did one of them would get hurt badly, one would fall and his heart would break.

And for that one, he needed to be certain that he wouldn’t fall too badly when the time came.

He needed to fall out of love so he’d have no regrets.

  
  



End file.
